A Bad Way To Start The Year
by Kajora Flame
Summary: What happens when strange things happen to the school, find out. Takes place before sixth year, I gave it a diferent pov than normal, it's a little wider.
1. Dealing With The Unknown

Sory about the spelling guys, please don't pick at it.

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the characters or names of Harry Potter etc.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses at the twelve figures that hovered in front of him. He was in his office at his desk and his quill remained in his hand. The lighting was dimmed by the prescence of those I have told you of. Their ratling breath sent a shiver through him.

Dumbledore was in very large, heavy mint green robes (the particular pair in which he was very pleased with) and they swung around his feet as he stood.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He bellered in the lathery way that only Dumbledore could. A bright silvery figure burst from his out pointed wand.

Professor McGonagall brought down that blue leather bound book with a very uncharacteristic force. The dark blue colored pixie let out a pained squeel as it was near flattened. Another of the small, but troublesome bothers whizzed acrose the room, in which she stood in the center. She whirled around to buffet the stupid little creature when another yanked quite defiantly on her right ear.

The professor swiftly opened the book and shut it over the pixie who was whizzing triumphantly over her head, or...had been. Professor McGonagall whas not a drastic woman, but she was quite out numbered and you will please forgive her when I inform you that she began swinging her text books around at the small pixies that darted here and there. Her wand had, very unfortunately, fallen into the hands of one of the pixies.

Professor Snape raised his lip under his long, crooked nose as he looked at the aproaching spider. It's fangs dripped with poison as its hairy legs carried it forward towards the desk where Snape sat.

"Foul, little beast." He snaped out his wand and aimed a jet of steely red fire at the uncoming menace. But his aim was knocked off coarse by the sticky jet of string that came bounding up from the depths of his potion chambers. The professor was jurked into the room.

"_Stupify_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Avad_--mmmmm!MMMMMMMMM!Hmmm Hmm Hmmmmmmm!!"

Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were in the staffroom, and Professor Flitwick was attempting to levitate a Christmas bulb.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"But do you honestly think that Dumbledore will have it taken care of by the time classes are to start? It is June! Professor, _June_, and it is snowing on the grounds. It must be twelve degrees out there!" Professor Flitwick tried again to raise the ornament, but it wouldn't budge. "Besides, look at yourself, you are the charms professor and you can't perform a charm that a muggle could practicaly do!"

"Yes," Professor Flitwick squeeked. "but I have every faith in Professor Dumbledore."

"As do I, but not to a level where I become ignorant. How are we supposed to do anything when we don't even know whats going on?"

"That is why we are meating here in about twelve minutes, Pomona. We know the forest is involved, that is for sure, but we need to investigate and explore our options."

"Options, Professor, _options_. You are the only one who cannot use your wand, though you may find others missing theirs."

"Ahh!" Sighed an all to familier thick and misty voice. "The end is near! Pandora's box is open. I have been gazing in to the mists of the future on behalf of the entire school!" Professor Trelawney anounced. "And while I was gazing on behalf of us all..." she continued to drag it out, looking around even more, and finally very dramatic "I saw, **THE GRIM**!"

"Oh my, let us all renew our grim shilds!" Professor Flitwick remarked.

Stifling a laugh Professor Sprout said, "Sibyll...it's not that we think badly of you,"

Professor Trelawney smilled in her thick way. Clearly that was one of the nicest comments she had gotten in a long while.

"Well," Sprout continued. "I don't think the end is quite as close as you think." She finally said at a lose for anything else.

Trelawney looked aghast and her face drooped dramaticly, her eyes wide, "You would doubt the power of divination." It wasn't a question but an exclamation.

Suddenly Snape burst in the door, grim and stiff as usual, though something that was unusual about him was the very long trail of spider silk which trailed behind him. "The dungens are filled with this filth!" He hissed, in a snakish voice. His black cloacked arm shot back, pointing to the threads.

Once all the teachers had gathered Snape was the first to speak, acting very matter of factly, as though his news was new news. "Dumbledore, I don't see how any of this is going to be fixed," he drawled, glancing over at Hagrid who tiery eyed. "by the time term is to begin."

Dumbledore had been occupying himself with a purple bowl of lemon drops, though he was listening and thinking more than the best of them guesed, and his only reply was, "Lemon drop?"

"Realy Professor!"

Dumbledore gravened himself up, "Alright Menerva (spl?), yes, this is a very strang thing, a very strang thing indeed. One thing I have noticed, is that we are missing Peeves."

A very scratch, gruf voice (wich quite frankly made one think of the unshaven) complained, "Why the devil do you care if we're missing Peeves!" Filch demanded, and then he smiled, and ugly, twisted smile, "As a matter of fact I'm quite glad he's gone. Alote less trouble, and he was no fun because you can't punish 'im."

"That, Mr. Filch, is entirely not what I meant. I mean to point out the singularity of his absence." Just them Dumbledore became aware of something about Professor McGonagall. She was sitting at the right of Dumbledore who was at the head of the table, at his left was Professor Flitwick. "Minerva, are you aware, that you have something..." He gestured behind his head looking for the word."Bluish and flat, haning behind your head.

"Oh?" She felt back their perplexedly and carefully. She smiled one of those...well...acward smiles, and pulled a flatened pixie from the tight gey bun in her hair. She laughed one of those faky cover up laughs and tossed the pixie away.

Dumbledor began to speak again when he slowly turned his head toward McGonagall. "Ah..." she looked at him with one of those 'yes?' looks and while peering over her glasses. Dumbledore leaned forward, "Your bun,... is--er, drooping."

She pointed behind her head and the white bearded wizaerd noded. "Ah." she pattedher head, smiled and looked at all the eyes on her very self conciously.

"Realy Professor Dubledore, let us go on!" At his last words Snape turned and sneered at Professor McGonagall, bringing his hand up to rest his chin on. With it he carried a very long thread of spider silk at wich she snickered very thouroughly. Snape yanked away quickly, and turned back to Dumbledore with one last blast of ice at McGonagall.

Suddenly a profuse sneeze erupted from Professor Flitwick, or well...a very loud squeek that is. He suddenly began raising slowly into the air.

"QUITE ENOUGH!" Madam Pomfry roared from the far end of the table. She was obviously quite tired of everything and becoming very exasperated. "I am going to go quite off the deep end Professor," she looked at Dumbledore, standing there in her nurse outfit. "If we do not do something. I say we go out to the forest, and get to the bottem, top, or side, of wat ever it is we need to." She pursed her lips and waited for a reply, but before one came, "And get down Flitwick!" she pointed her wand (yes, Madame Pomfry has a wand) at the floating professor and shot a stream of light at him.

Sudenly a huge black, hairy spider jumped through the doors. Snape hanked out his wand and aimed, but a voice broke his action, "No!"

Hagrid stood, "Please don't 'arm 'im. 'Es only a liddle thing. And I'd hate tur see im killed."

"I won't, no matter what, let you influence the affairs wich must be dealt with and handled for the good of the castle." Snape's upper lip curled, showing his,...unatractive teeth.

"Everyone, that is quite enough!!! I prey you all be silent" His voice proved very effective, though there was not an overwelming amount of noise to be doused.

Without warning the double doors of the staffroom crashed open, giving view to a sight--a boy, lying there dying, who had _jet black hair_!

So, watcha think? Please review, otherwise I don't know if anyone is reading this


	2. Someone We Do Not Usualy Care To Encount...

Everyone just stood their, staring at the dying boy.

"Potter," spat Snape. But before anyone said or did more there was a loud--

"_Riddikulus!!!_' Dumbledore stood their, his chest heaved.

"Ahhh!" Said a voice, then very artificialy dramatic, "a forshadowing of--...the FURURE!"

Professor McGonagall marched up to the seer and hissed under her breath, "Can't you see it was a boggart?! Don't be so ignorant." She finneshed snapping and turned briskly around and walked up to Dumbledore; then in her 'we'll handle this' voice she began, "Dumbledore--"

"Everyone get into groups." Dumbledore was very serious, and his voice caried woriedness, as if the final straw was drawn and time was running out. "Hagrid, Minerva, Sibyll," Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Pomona, Severus, and,..." Dumbledore looked up to the poor Professor Flitwick still floating in the air, he didn't even pull out his wand and the professor began falling down. "The rest of you devide into two more groups the way you see fitt. Green sparks if we are needed, and red sparks if we should aprouch on gard--understood? Right." He began to lead them out (Flitwick was now down) when he stopped and looked back at the table inquisitively.

"Oh, before we go--would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

In the woods they found nothing. The sky was dark, and the wind was an icy blast that never lessened. Snape was poking around a bush that was inbetween two trees when he saw something.

Snapes black robes whipped in the wind, the rest of the group was close at hand, all poking around in their own little spot in the less dense area they had found. Suddenly a dark figure rose from behind the bush, its face was unseen, and the ends of the dark sleeves trailed to the ground. Snape held his wand up, but before anything else happened he stumbled back. And the light of feer lit in his eyes, his hand clutched at his upper arm; at acertian mark. Snape was bent over looking at the figure with both fear and malice, as he backed away.

"_Crucio!_" An icy hiss from a voice with no depth, only coldness, pierched the very cells of Snapes body, he fell on the ground screeming passionaly, hiddeously. He writhed violently on the snow carpeted forest floor. He cried out and slammed his fist on the ground.

A deafening, low rumbling hum broke all other sounds as a concentrated white light pierced through the mild darkness. Snape stopped writhing and the figure vanished. As I'm sure you figured it was Dumbledore who had cast the light apone the situation, the more ways than one. Professor McGonagall, who was the farthest from the group came running over to Dumbledore, "Professor!" She said in a very exitably woried voice. But before she asked the question Dumbledore had the answer.

"I assume we have had an encounter with, someone we do not usually care to encounter."

"You mean, _Him_??" The witch looked as though she might burst, she looked around with her eyes wide. And, as if it was delayed in dawning on her, she pulled out her wand.

"I didn't say it was Voldemort, Mienerva, I said it was someone we don't like to encounter."

Before anything moore transpired Professor Trelawney became the attention center. Her voice was dark and loomed out from her, not the way it usualy waverd dramaticly. No one, though, could tell what she was saying, for she was speaking in an inaudible mummble.

Professor Trelawney stopped and everything went perfectly silent. A light rustle make everyone jump. A centaur emerged from the underbrush. It was not happy, "You, all of you, by what right are you tramping around our forest, is it not you who nammed it the Forbidden Forest, then get out!" The last words he hissed.

"Well, hello Ronan."

"Mars is very dull tonight, Venus is hidden--you don't want to cross my path tonight."

"Ahh. For once I would agree. He speaks the truth--though not because of the stars."

"Shut it Trelawney." Snape warned, cocking his head slightly at her.

"You!" Ronan spat. "You couldn't predect your own birthday. I'd trust the information I got from a potato more than you!"

"That reminds me," Dumbledores tone lighted up in thought, he looked up and stroked chin. "of something I was just thinking about...what was it?"

"Ronan--you were always a very dicent beast," said Hagred half threatening, half pleading.

Ronan turned and walked slowly up to Hagrid, emphasizing each word, "Why, Hagrid, do you bring this apone yourself? Every time this forest hosts too many of you Voldemort shows up! Remember the Potter boy's forst year--when he was saved by one of us!"

"_Stupify_!" It sent shivers down the spine of all those present accept Dumbledore, to hear Snape hiss that spell. The centaur fell like a doll dropped from the arms of a child.

Everyone looked down at the centaur accept Dumbledore suddenly he looked down with resolve, "Potatoes, thats what it was--I can't remember the last time I had mashed potatoes!"

So, am I going to far with the Dumbledore thing? reveiw review review!!


End file.
